Tickle
by Toby Danger
Summary: Phoenix knows more than one way to get his assistant to stay awake. PhoenixMaya, Lemony content.


Phoenix Wright: Tickle

Phoenix Wright is copyright of Capcom. No infringement is intended.

_Nothing serious here folks. Just a short little fic starring Phoenix and Maya in that rarity of PW fic: The heterosexual lemon. There's nothing here that's terribly explicit, but some view descretion would be advised._

_In any case, just enjoy!_

----------

Phoenix couldn't believe it. Today was a glorious day by his standards. The sun was shining, a light breeze meant the temperature was perfect, and he had no appointments in court today, meaning he would be able to finish all his paperwork and still find time to go out and enjoy himself. A good day to be alive.

And rather than enjoying it to the fullest, his assistant was laying out on the office couch half sleep, where she had been for most of the morning.

"Maya, the weather's fantastic. Shouldn't you be out making the most of it?"

She looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "I am making the most of it. I intend to spend the day being, totally, utterly relaxed. The least you could do is not interrupt me."

Phoenix crossed his arms. "You're just being lazy, as per usual. The least you could do is help me with some paperwork, or tidy up around the place."

"Niiiick!" She moaned. "Look outside. Do you seriously want to do something as boring as paperwork on a day like this?"

"True.." He nodded. "I guess I can put it off for a while.. how about we go out and catch a film then?"

"Don't feel like it." She curtly replied.

"We could go out for Samurai Dogs, eat them out by the lake."

"I'm not hungry."

"We could just go for a nice walk, get some fresh air." He now spoke with irritation.

"The A/C's on. That's all the fresh air I need."

He frowned. "So you intend to waste the entire day by just laying around?"

"Yep!" She grinned.

"You're not even going to consider doing anything productive today?"

"Nope." She smiled and stretched out, yawning contentedly. "I'm not moving a muscle today."

Phoenix rubbed his chin in thought. While it was tempting to leave her alone and get some peace and quiet, something inside him told him that it would be wrong to not teach Maya a lesson staying active. After all he was technically her boss, as well as her closest friend. And all good bosses motivated their employees.

"Not a muscle, huh?"

He waited a few moments for Maya to get comfortable, watching until she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly as she lapsed into a half-sleep. The grin on his face was almost malicious. She'd never see this coming.

He stood casually next to the couch, as if nothing was amiss. Then, before she could react, he sat down and grabbed her legs, pulling them onto his lap.

"Ack! Nick, what are you…

Phoenix quickly pulled off one of her sandals and threw it away, then began running his fingers up and down the sole of her bare foot.

Instantly, Maya was overcome by giggles. "Ah hahahah hahahah!! NICK!!" She shaked with laughter as she tried to get up and pull her legs away. He used one arm to hold her legs, while the other yanked the other sandal off and tickled both her feet.

"Ah ha.. ha ha.. stop it!" She cried out, trying to pull her legs away. But Phoenix had a firm hold, and his hand now traveled up the length of her left leg, dancing across the smooth skin. Maya squirmed wildly on the couch as the sensations overcame her, part of her desperately wanting to get away from Nick's fingers and cease this uncontrollable laughter, yet the other strangely enjoying the feel of his touch on her skin.

Phoenix finally removed his hand, and she fell back onto the couch, panting for breath. All her struggles had tired her out more than she had thought. She could still feel a warm glow all over her body as the ticklish sensations began to fade, would have enjoyed it more, if she didn't know that Phoenix was grinning cheekily at her. She sat her upper body up to face him.

"That was mean Nick! You know I can't stand being tickled!"

He tried to look as innocent as possible. "I honestly had no idea.

"Yeah right."

"Huh, I thought I was doing you a favour. At least you can say you got some exercise today."

"I don't consider being tortured exercise." She pouted.

"You can't fool me. I know you enjoyed it."

Phoenix was watching her closely as she had been calming down. Her face was flushed pick, her normally neat hair tousled out of place by her shaking. Her yukata had also been shaken slightly loose, revealing her shoulders and the soft skin of her upper chest.

Of all the reactions he'd expected her to have to his little trick, he'd hadn't anticipated on making her look very alluring.

She smirked. "Were you expecting me to just give up and go out with you after that? Forget it Nick. You'll have to do better than that to get me to move."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You really think you can just tickle me to make me do you want? You forget that I'm a medium of Kurain. We're used to mentally blocking out outside annoyances."

It was his turn to smirk. "Yes, you were doing a sterling job there earlier."

"You got me by surprise! I wasn't prepared." She glared at him. "But there's no way that little stunt will work again."

"Then I'll have to be more persuasive." Phoenix shifted his position, moving his body over Maya and straddling her legs. "But you know, I really think you want me to do this."

"I'm not one of your witnesses Nick." Maya grinned. "I won't crack under pressure."

"We'll see.." He gazed over her body, trying to figure out where he could induce the most laughter. Making his decision, he quickly loosened the sash around her waist, then parted her yukata at the bottom, exposing her panties, but more importantly, allowing him to skip his hands under the material and glide them toward the sides of her ribcage.

Her eyes widened in fright as she realized what he was going to do, but it was too late. His fingers were now dancing up and down her sides, and the electric sensations pulsed through her body.

Try as she might to resist the feelings running through her, she couldn't stop shaking, and could feel her back arcing off the couch of its own accord, pressing her closer to Phoenix's body.

As one of his hands began caressing her stomach, a moan escaped her lips admist the giggles, the feel of Phoenix's fingers on her skin becoming more sensual. She felt warm all over, and was quite happy to just lay back and surrender to his ministrations.

But as much as she was enjoying this, she knew she'd never live it down if she let Nick have his way.

He was gazing down at her with a look that was part mischievous, part fascination. He seemed quite entranced with the way she looked while she was undergoing this little torture. She would have to wonder what her appearance was like later, now was the time to strike.

Finally regaining some control of her arms, she grabbed the bottom of the t-short Phoenix wore and lifted it up, exposing his stomach. The other immediately darted for his midsection and began furiously tickling.

"_Been working out a bit Nick_?" She thought as she felt her fingers brush against his rather defined abs. Her touch was getting the desired effect though. Phoenix was now snickering and shaking, valiantly trying not to burst into full-out laughter.

"You… he he… minx.." He managed to say."

"You should have known I'd.. ha ha ha … fight back." She gasped out.

Phoenix just took on a determined expression (hard to do when you're fighting back giggles) and began tickling Maya's thighs and stomach with both hands. Maya rapidly ran her hands up and down Phoenix's sides. Though unspoken, the battle was on to see who would submit and call it quits first.

This carried on for several minutes, with both sides filling the office with loud laughter and giving the couch under them a good workout. As Maya near-screamed out in pleasure as Phoenix's fingers grazed the underside of her breasts, she knew she would have to take drastic measures.

Waiting until his hands were preoccupied with her stomach, she flung an arm around his neck and pulled him down. She had a second to savour the look on surprise on his face, before she gave him the biggest, sloppiest kiss she could muster.

Phoenix, of course, was stunned motionless by this, and felt himself slipping onto a happy daze as Maya's tongue wrestled with his. He gladly surrendered to her embrace as he felt her hand stroke his back sensually…

Then from out of nowhere, her hands were unfastening his trousers. Realizing it was all a ploy, he pulled away, but not before Maya's hands shot down inside his trousers and started tickling his legs.

"WA HA HAH!" He yelled, part in laughter, part in surprise as he felt Maya's fingertips dance upon a sensitive part of his anatomy. His arms gave out from under him, and he fell on top of Maya as she continued her assault on his lower body.

"Got you now Nick!" Maya cheered, her hands now switching between his crotch and sides to keep him writhing in laughter. But as he laughed through another tickling spree on his lower back, he looked up at her with a cunning grin.

"You forget.. he he.. I'm a lawyer…" He grabbed the sides of her yukata. "I know how to play dirty."

"You wouldn't dare…"

The robe was swiftly parted, revealing her bare breasts. Instantly, his hands were over them, fingers ticking the soft flesh mercilessly. Maya shrieked as pleasure both sexual and ticklish coursed through her, and just when it seemed she could take no more, Phoenix's head dipped down, and licked the space between her breasts.

"EEEKK!! HA HA HA!…"

She was making no attempt to get free now, happily surrendering herself to his touch. This felt better than anything she'd ever felt before, the sensations of his fingers and tongue on her skin building up to some great pressure within her. She would have been content to just lay there and let him have his way with her, pleasuring her all day.

But where was the fun in that?

Flashing an evil grin at him, her hands shot down his trousers again, this time reaching into his boxer shorts and grabbing hold of his member.

"Guh…" Was all he could he say as he felt her hands stroke his length up and down. His face was one of utter shock, but then it dissolved into an expression of mild bliss. Delighted that she was getting a reaction, her hands moved quicker, gently teasing it with her fingers.

"Maya… ahh!" Phoenix gasped, the effect of Maya's ministrations hitting him hard and fast. His breathing was quicker now, his eyes closed as he began to really enjoy Maya's handjob. A long, drawn out sigh escaped him as he reached a climax, and rolled over, his arms still holding Maya securely and taking her with him.

Too late, he had forgotten they were on a couch momentarily, and so the two fell off and landed on the carpet in a heap.

"Oww.. Nick!" Maya sat up and rubbed the spot where her bottom had hit the floor. "What was that for?..."

"Shhh…" Phoenix seemed to have recovered quickly, and was now crawling on all fours toward her with a focused look on his face. Maya sat still, curious to see what he was planning next. She got her answer when he gently grasped her ankles and slowly parted her legs.

She quietly gasped as she realized what he wanted to do. She could see him staring at her silently, the look in his eyes showing her that he was waiting for her approval.

She smiled. Considering all he had made her feel with just his fingers, there was no way she would refuse to see what else he could do to her.

"Okay.. you win."

He needed no further words. He positioned himself gently between her legs, taking a moment to slowly pull her panties off. She squirmed in anticipation as his head traveled down to her lower hair. His tongue lashed out to lick her, and a jolt of pleasure unlike any she had ever felt coursed through her. He repeated the motion, her body bucking beneath him in ecstasy. She breathed in long, slow pants, and every so often a low moan would escape her lips.

To him, hearing her cry out in pleasure like that was suddenly more satisfying than winning any trial against Edgeworth. And he wanted more.

His fingers now replaced the task his mouth had occupied before, and he moved upwards slightly to be able to plant kisses on her belly and breasts.

Her moans grew louder, and she could hear herself begging him for more. It felt like she was being touched all over by his hands, and the feelings within her had been building up steadily. All she could do now was wait for the inevitable release.

It came unexpectedly. Before she realized what was happening, her entire body tensed up. All the feeling and pleasure he had built up inside her was released all at once, and for a few moments, she felt she was floating, carried away on pure bliss.

As it faded away, she fell back onto the carpet, flushed, tired and breathless, but with a feeling of utter satisfaction. It certainly felt better than when she had been lazing on the couch.

She managed to sit up and cast a sly glare at him. "Alright… I guess I am moving some muscles today

Phoenix rested on his knees, gazing over her with admiration. "You look beautiful like that."

Hair strewn in all directions, her face damp with sweat, her clothes half off her… she wasn't sure what he found so enticing. But she appreciated the comment.

"I should tickle you more often." He grinned wickedly.

She managed a small laugh. "If you think I'm going to let you do that to me again, you've got another thing coming."

"Admit it, you enjoyed it."

She sighed. "Yes yes, it was awesome…" She smirked. "But now look what you've done? All my plans for the day are ruined, and now you'll have to forget everything you had planned too."

He leaned over her. "Why is that then?"

Her arms reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Because if you don't kiss me and shag me right now, I'm going to kick you out of the office and get some sleep."

Phoenix returned her sly grin. "Well, I'd hate to think I was responsible for you procrastinating.."

No more was said as he claimed her lips with his, and let his hands begin removing the rest of her clothing. He could feel her warm skin of her hands brush against his as she pulled off his shirt.

Yes, today really was a glorious day.

----------

"What time is it?" Maya asked.

As he was laying between Maya and the backrest of the couch, – when they had both gotten onto the couch to continue enjoying themselves, he couldn't remember – Phoenix had to extend his body over her slightly and stretch his arm out to reach his wristwatch, which had been discarded on the floor at some point. Maya didn't seem to mind him pressing against her as he reached.

"It's 1:30!" He gasped in surprise. "Damn, how long have we been here?"

"I dunno?" Maya shrugged. "I lost track of time when you.." She stopped abruptly as she felt Phoenix settle back and run his hand along the inside of her legs. A small wave of sensation passed through her. "Oooh.. when you started doing that."

Phoenix chuckled. "The day's still young. We could still find something to do."

"Nah, I'd rather we stayed in and did stuff to each other." Maya smiled as she caressed Phoenix's stomach. "It's more fun that way."

He sighed "I swear Maya, if you put this much energy into your office work.."

Maya kissed him, and he decided to mentally file the lecture for another time. There were much more interesting matters to attend to now.. like making her scream his name in ecstasy again.

Suddenly, the door opened with a bang, and the two jolted upright at the sound. Maya tried to hide her modesty behind Phoenix when they saw who was standing before them.

"Nick… did you invite Larry over?"

"I might have.. I er.. never specified a time."

Larry Butz, clad in baggy summer shorts and a shirt, stared blankly at the sight of his naked friend and the naked medium huddled together on the couch. A long silence permeated the room, both sides waiting for anyone to react.

Finally, Larry's jaw began to more, and his eyebrows took on a disappointed frown.

"Nick, it's a beautiful day outside! Why the heck are you still inside?"

And Phoenix and Maya could only blink.

END.


End file.
